


A Happily Ever After....I Hope?

by KhoKhoBr33z3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert Uzumaki Naruto, Pining, Sasuke is a bit OOC, Self-Lubrication, Slow Build, Some Plot, Top Uzumaki Naruto, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, characters are influenced by second gender, dystopia disguised as a utopia, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore, i think, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhoKhoBr33z3/pseuds/KhoKhoBr33z3
Summary: When the second genders were just coming out, the government took it upon themselves to create a matchmaking system. A system designed to match you with the "best pair" possible. Sasuke ,an omega, was put into this system. Having failed three times in pairing, will this next chance be his happily ever after?This story is the embodiment of everything that I love in an omegaverse.Warning: This story will be down right perverted at times, have weird senses of humor, overall just filthy and dirty. I'm going to wild out. It's going to get graphic/pornographic at times and I'm not sorry.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 70
Kudos: 192





	1. Meet Sasuke Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> I must have been on crack when I wrote this. This fic was written for me personally and I never had any intention to post it so if it doesn't make sense....uh sorry:') welcome to my unfiltered mind. First time writing so this fic is the definition of trash and shittiness. There will probably be a lot of grammar mistakes. Please give me some plot suggestions lol I'm desperate kinda why I posted this.

In the year 3032 human genetics began to mutate and brought about the three categories we know today.

Alpha

Beta

Omega

Nobody could have foreseen this evolution but alas, it did happen. Due to a sudden decrease in population and female fertility, the human body saw it fit to make changes to this crisis and thus evolved the human race. 

The government took advantage of this new evolution and came up with the Perfect Match system. A system where peoples’ DNA are entered into a database to match them up with potential mates. People who they believe would have the best compatibility with. People who the government perceives as having a high chance at conceiving children for the betterment of society. 

Usually these match makings are determined at the age of 14. During middle school where the childrens’ second genders are coming into play. They are then tested and given a two week period to find out if they are with a potential match.

And so is how we find our matchling today….

***

Nervousness.

Hesitancy.

Apprehensiveness.

These were all the emotions Sasuke felt as he waited in those plain white chairs for basically his whole life to be decided for him. This was going to be his third time sitting here. He sat there as his fellow students crowded around, chattering away about who they thought their pair was gonna be.

“ I’m definitely going to get an omega.”

“ I want my pair to be a rich hot alpha.”

“ I wonder how many children she’d want me to have.”

And so the conversations went on and on about useless things. Sasuke didn't bother to pay them any mind. More focused on his impending doom. _These folks will never stop their yapping,_ he thought. His ears perked up when he heard his name being mentioned by these distasteful people. 

“Hey, isn't that the omega Sasuke?” one whispered.

“Yeah. I heard that this was going to be his third time being tested.” another chuckled. 

“Apparently all the other potential mates he got paired up with didn't want him.” said a boy with green hair.

“How sad.” the girl who first questioned said with fake sympathy.

Sasuke’s ears burned with embarrassment and shame. He wished these people would just quit gossiping about things that were not their business. He didn't need them spreading around his already growing doubt within himself. Slouching into his chair Sasuke covered his head thinking to himself _‘I don’t get why no alphas like me. Is it my scent? Do I smell weird? Do I act too submissive? I don’t understand! It … it’s not fair.’_

“Sasuke Uchiha!”

Abruptly being pulled out of his dark musings, Sasuke looked up. ”Yes?” he answered hesitantly. 

“You’re up next.” said a nurse that gave him a pointed look before turning around, motioning for him to follow her.

Standing up on legs that shook subtly he followed right after her. 

_‘It’s okay Sasuke, this isn’t going to be like last time. This time for sure you’re going to find a partner’_ with that firm resolve he continued following after the nurse, turning into a room where she directed him in.

“This is where you’re going to get tested. Wait in here, the doctor will arrive shortly” with that she promptly left, closing the door and leaving Sasuke to his thoughts once more. 

No sooner, the door opened and a woman in her thirties walked in holding a clipboard.

“Hello Sasuke Uchiha, my name is Shizune and today I’ll be taking your test.’’ sitting down in the chair in front of him, she flashed him a warm smile while situating herself.

He gave her a small smile back with a hint of a grimace. He remembered Ms.Shizune for she was the one who had administered his previous tests. 

“Okay, I’m going to ask you some standard pre-questions before I test you again.” she explained while picking up her clipboard and clicking a pen she found on her desk. She looked at him, waiting for him to give the go ahead on the interrogation. 

Nodding he signaled that he was ready for the questions. He already knew what they were and what his answers were going to be. To him it seemed pointless to ask these questions again when they already knew the answers. But alas this was standard protocol. Sitting up in his chair, he awaited the onslaught of inquiries.

“How old are you?”

“14.”

“Have you already had your heat?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever been entered into the system before?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever been matched before?”

He paused. Taking in a shuddering breath before answering.

“Yes.”

“Have you been in any sort of sexual relationship? In any relationship at all?”

Gosh. No matter how many times he’s done this, he could never get over these embarrassing questions. Ears tinging red he answered.

“No.”

She noted everything he said down onto her clipboard.

“Okay that’s all the questions I have for you.” smiling she took out a needle and asked for his arm. “This’ll just be a lil pinch.” she said as she stuck the needle into his awaiting arm.

Barely flinching, the prick was over in an instant. Taking his arm back, he rubbed at it as he watched her throw the used needle away and place the vial containing blood on the table. 

“Now, all we have to do is await your results.” she clasped her hands on the desk, “In the meantime, we’ll have to do a physical check up to make sure your body is working the way it should be.” 

Standing up, she motioned him to follow her outside the room.

This was the part he hated the most. 

_Physical examination_.

They were going to check him to make sure his body was operating the way an omegas should. 

As he was enveloped in his thoughts, he found that they'd arrived in front of a door. This was the door to the examination room, and as her hand reached towards the doorknob he could feel his heart beating out of sync. 

He really _hated_ these examinations.

Even though they were noninvasive. It was still a thing he liked to keep private. To himself.

“Okay hop up on top of this table for me please and lay down. Before that, please take off your clothes.”

 _‘Couldn't she at the very least turn around?’_ He thought to himself.

Doing as she said, Sasuke began to pull his clothes off before laying himself down on the table. 

“Now I am going to have you ingest this pill, take it when I leave okay. We are going to induce your heat.”

She then exited the room through a door across from the table. Standing behind a glass window peering through, she looked at him giving him the ok. 

Sasuke then nodded and swallowed the pill. Couple minutes later he felt the familiar pool of heat in his stomach. His temperature started rising as he felt that all too familiar sensation of wetness between his cheeks. 

He started panting as he felt slick slide past his cheeks onto the table. 

An intercom sounded ”Sasuke-san, I’m going to need you to bend your knees for me and spread your legs.”

Doing as he was told, Sasuke spread his legs while a long black machine with the appearance of a telescope appeared from the ceiling and took images of his dripping hole.

“Okay, from the looks of it, it looks like you're producing enough slick.” Shizune from behind the glass jotted down a few notes on a clipboard. “Now, time to move on to the second part of the examination.”

Bringing back the imaging machine, another one appeared. This one having two arms with suction cups attached to it.

Gosh, he could not stress enough about how much he _hated_ these exams. Like what was the point of these exams when they weren't even ‘thorough’. All they did was take images of him like some kind of Adult Film Model. 

He knew the reason why they didn't go all out with their examination though. It was because omegas were supposed to remain untouched, _pure_. No one but their designated alphas were allowed to touch them first. Not even a machine that wasn't even a human being at all to begin with. 

Apparently a long time ago when an omega was getting examined, their alpha went ballistic when he saw their mate's hole getting shoveled into by a machine as it slowly expanded. The machine was checking to see if the omega was capable enough to take a knot but apparently that was a big no no.

To avoid any future potential problems with other pairs the government opted out on this part of the examination and instead offered alphas a proposition where they instead could get a little _handsy_ with their pairs during examination time.

So when Sasuke is matched with his ‘fated pair’, he’ll have to come back here again with them for a more _thorough_ examination.

Feeling the suction cups attach to his chest, he clenched his teeth with apprehension knowing what's to come next.

The machine made a whirring sound as it started to suck at his nipples.

Feeling the pulling sensation, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit off about it. Why did omegas have to go through this?

Closing his eyes in embarrassment, he felt the pulling sensation as milk was being suctioned from his body into the awaiting cups of the machine. 

Pull.

Pull.

Suck.

He only opened his eyes when the machine finally stopped sucking away at his chest. Looking as it took away his nourishments for his future children, he seriously wondered what they did with those extra ounces of milk. _‘Hopefully they donate them to mothers who can't feed their children’_ he thought.

“Good. You're producing a decent amount of milk like you should be.”

He then felt his heat start to slowly ebb away. Knowing his examination was done, he sat up and looked down at his abused chest. His poor nipples were red from all the continuous sucking. 

He saw as Ms.Shizune turned off the light to the other room, exited, and entered into the one he currently resided in.

Couldn't she have wanted until he put on his clothes at least? Yeesh, talk about no last minute privacy. 

Shaking his head, he gathered his clothes and hurriedly put them on, taking the towel that Ms.Shizune offered him and hastily wiped off the remaining slick that stuck to his body.

" So, we're all done for now. In about two weeks we'll be contacting you, so keep an eye out for a black letter in your mailbox, okay?" “And Sasuke?”

He looked up.

“I just know that this time you'll be matched with an amazing alpha.” she said before giving him a reassuring smile.

Sasuke nodded, hoping that this time he'd be put with a good alpha, one that wouldn't reject him. 

Shizune flipped through a few of the pages on her clipboard, seemingly double checking that she'd done everything that needed to be done before looking back down at him, 

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Sasuke gave her another nod, ready to leave this cretinous school's clinic as fast as his legs could take him, but for now he settled for calmly being led out. 

As soon as he came out, his ears perked up at the sounds of murmurs.

" Third time's the charm, or fourth, or fifth." 

There was a giggle, and Sasuke resisted the urge to go over there and punch someone's daughter square in the face. He was better than that though, he was an Uchiha, and soon he'd have the alpha to prove it. 

He walked down the hall, ignoring the vapid females, and made his way to his last class of the day.

***

Making his way outside, Sasuke swung his bag over his shoulders as he waited for his older brother to pick him up.

School was finally over and he could leave this place with its tasteless people. 

While he was lost in thought, a sleek black car pulled up beside him. Seeing as it was his brother, Sasuke quickly walked to the back and entered the car.

“Hello little brother, had a good time at school?” Itachi asked as his brother sat in the car and put on his seatbelt.

Pulling out onto the rode Itachi waited for an answer.

“ It's the same as always brother, nothing happens.” Sasuke replied as he looked out the window at the passing trees.

Deciding not to continue the conversation, they rode the rest of the way home in silence.

Finally pulling up into their complex Sasuke exited the car and stared at his house. It was a traditional Japanese styled house that was one story tall and spread far out. It looked like one of those feudal lord houses straight from the feudal period.

On the front of the house splayed their proud Uchiha symbol a red fan with a white handle. 

The Uchiha were a prideful clan, having been around for many generations, they were well known and feared throughout many places. 

He looked at the clan symbol with slight shame. He was supposed to be an Uchiha, a part of the elite, he was supposed to bring honor to the clan. But he _didn't_. Because he didn't bring home an alpha.

Tearing his eyes away, he followed after his brother into the house, taking his shoes off in the genkan and exchanging them for slippers.

He walked down the hall to the living room where he spotted both of his parents. His father looked at him with sharp eyes before inclining his head.

“Follow me.'' he said as he made a sharp right turn leading sasuke to what he assumed was the meeting room. His mother following right after him. His brother standing there, giving him a reassuring smile when he turned to look at him.

He could already guess what they wanted to talk to him about.

Maintaining a slow but sure pace, Sasuke continued to follow his parents down the hall and into an office-like room. This was where they held all of their ‘family meetings’.

His parents went around to a low wooden table before taking a seat, Sasuke shortly following after.

A short pregnant silence ensued before Fugaku cleared his throat and gave Sasuke a pointed look,

“ It seems today you were given your matching test.'' said Fugaku getting straight to the point.

Ah, there it was. No beating around the bush it seems. But then again his father wasn't one for idle talk. Deeming it nonsense, it was best to get to the pont.

Barely holding back a grimace, Sasuke gave a curt nod “Yes father.”

“This was your third time was it not?”

He didn't see the point in having this conversation.They knew this information already and he could still see the shame in his father's eyes as he looked at him in disappointment.

 _‘You have failed me son’_ were the unspoken words his father said when they found out he had failed in bringing home an alpha during the last testing.

He nodded “ Yes father.”

“Hopefully this time you'll be lucky enough to be paired.” His unspoken words; _‘Hopefully this time you won't disgrace this clan.’_

He nodded again clenching his fists “ Yes father, I hope so too.”

His mother spoke this time,

“ Don't worry about it too much Sasuke, I know your time will come. You're an amazing child and one day an alpha will see your worth.” His mother smiled at him. “If not then who cares about them.”

His father gave a sour look at that. To Fugaku he always believed it was an omegas duty to be paired with an alpha, their purpose. If not then what was the reason for their entire existence? They were meant to be _claimed_.

To be honest Sasuke thought the same way too, albeit a little bit. Mostly his omega side. It was in their nature to want to join with an alpha, bear their children and take care of them. That nature couldn't help but bleed over just a little bit into Sasuke. Deep down he really did want to be mated and bred by an alpha. To have his kids swelling his stomach, to nurture his children and watch them grow.

But of course Sasuke didn't want to admit that to his father. He didn't want his father to be right, to give him another reason to look down on omegas. To look down on _him_.

Looking over to his mother he gave her a small smile “ Thank you mother.” He knew his mother meant well for him. He couldn't find it in him to be cold to her.

Another moment of silence ensued before Fugaku motioned with his hands that the conversation was over and it was ok for him to leave.

Standing up he bowed to his parents before leaving that stifling room with barely held back haste. 

As he journeyed down the hall he was once again engulfed in his thoughts.

He knew his father was greatly disappointed in him. He was an Uchiha and Uchihas never fail. He was from a well respected clan, people looked up to them, he was raised well, very well bred, knew his duties as an omega. 

_People would kill to have an omega, especially one from such a prominent clan, so why? Why didn't any alpha want him? Why did they all reject him? Were the Uchiha not good enough to have?_

That's when his father figured that maybe it wasn't the Uchiha, it was actually him. 

Sasuke was the problem.

And slowly he began to believe it too. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help but have that doubt creep up into him.

He wasn't rejected just once but _three_ times. This wasn't all that common. Yeah probably for low class omegas but they were still omegas so they got accepted anyway. But for one from such a revered clan as the Uchiha? It was, 

Unheard of. 

Unnatural. 

Appalling if you must call it that. 

Both of his parents were alphas, even his older brother Itachi was an alpha. He at times _resented_ his older brother. He was the pride of the clan, great at everything. A genius they said. Worthy of being a part of the clan. And what was Sasuke? An omega. 

Even though omegas were highly sought after, the quote on quote ‘the flower like _gems_ ’ of society, Sasuke didn't feel that way. He was then pulled out of his dark thoughts when a soft low voice called out to him.

“Sasuke.”

He stopped walking and looked up, there was his brother standing a few feet in front of him.

“Big brother…”

Itachi stared at his brother with a knowing look, walking a couple more steps he stood in front of Sasuke.

“ Little brother, worry not about what father thinks or says, nor what other people think as well. You’ll find your fated person, you're not worthless at all. Be proud to be who you are, an Uchiha and an omega. That will never change. You are **you** , little brother. The best sibling I could have ever asked for. Compare yourself not with other people.”

He looked at Itachi with wide eyes filled with unshed tears. 

His brother just looked down at him with a smile, lifting up two fingers before jabbing him in the forehead.

Yeah... he really hated his brother.

***

Laying down in bed he stared at the ceiling, finally in a good and uplifting mood.

_I wonder who my alpha is going to be? He better not be some kind of loser. That seriously wont go well for me._

But Sasuke didn't care, when he found his alpha he was going to make sure they kept him. For some reason he just knew that this was his time, that he was going to finally get what he wished for.

With that he finally drifted off to sleep. Unknowing about the future that was yet to come. About the future that may or may not be a little rocky if not navigated properly.

But it was okay for only good things come to those who wait….right?


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put a disclaimer out there that writing is not really my passion,reading is. Which is prolly why I feel more inclined to read a book everyday rather than write this story haha😂 but even so i want to try my hand in writing. Forgive my procrastinating self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...hi(._.) 
> 
> kind of a semi long rant up ahead. sorry if it didnt make any sense I was kind of rushing trying to write this out before all thoughts leave my brain.

So I am back everybody(not really) what is up!😅

Now I came back to give a little update about this story. Idk how many ppl actually remember this story or are waiting in anticipation for this but here it is anyway. To be honest I've actually been holding off on making an update but I thought it was a bit mean to not do this.

I'm currently struggling on where to go with this story haha😅. Like I have some ideas written down in my head but a the same time i'm struggling on how to actually execute them and implement them into the story. There is also the fact that I dont even know what I want the tone of this story to be. Like should I make it happy all the way like all uwu fluffy moments or should i add some spice to it. (major thanks to the reader who has been helping me out tho...sorry for not responding to the most reason message😂 but i have been taking your suggestions seriously)

Just to let y'all know I really hate drama and anything unnecessary. I also hate misunderstandings and stuff like that in a story why don't people just talk stuff out? Anyway this story will prolly contain like zero drama in it....but like i feel like i have to add some in there to make it interesting 😭. I'm having major plot point issues like is there even gonna be a plot for this!?

But in reality this is the least of my concern. The real reason why i wanted to write this story was so that i can make an excuse for sasuke being dominated by naruto. that's it. I just wanted to write a story where sasuke gets on all fours (consensually) begging for naruto........😳 but the problem is.....

I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE SMUT ijfwoiejfoi Like i want to write smut but dunno how

And that is just one of the many dilemmas I've been facing. I also have to seriously edit the rest of the chapters. I might even switch up a couple of things. Nothing major though. Just dates to make sure that this story runs coherently. I've also been going through a lot mentally which is just zapping all of my will to actually continue this story. But my mother kept telling me I was a bad person for posting this story and having no intentions of posting the rest 💀 she said i shouldn't do people dirty like that. so you know in my heart i feel a weeeeee bit bad. However its not enough to make me move faster. 

To wrap this up basically I'm having a huge writers block, mental health is rapidly depleting, and i'm still pondering over the fact about if i should update this. and the reason as to that is idkhowtowritesmutsoiprollywontupdatethisuntiligotthatcrapfiguredout😂. In the meantime though i miiiiiight drop a couple chps here and there but dont expect anything too soon or anything at all sksksk. 

Until next time❤ and much love to the people that enjoyed the 1st chp thank you for your words of encouragement they mean a lot^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i didn't discourage a few people lolol yikes. Also why are so many people subscribed to this??? I've stated this story might not get updated. y'all really took a leap of faith huh💀
> 
> I was actually going to answer a couple questions about this story as well but I think they've already been answered.
> 
> i feel bad for the people that thought this was a chapter:')
> 
> sorry that this was not a chapter that you were expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I might only just post this chapter. It depends if ppl actually like it tbh. I only created this fic because I was tired of all the omega characters having shitty lives, getting raped and blah blah blah like damn I can barely find a fic where the omegas are actually treated nicely* or maybe im just downright specific with my books* hence this fic being born. Why complain when you can make your own am I right??? So I decided to post this crap just in case if ppl have similar tastes like me. Altho ngl the content in here might be questionable so who am I to judge lol.


End file.
